elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Mikkelsen
|powers = ◾Pyrokinesis - create, control, and manipulate fire. ◾Thermokinesis - create, control, and manipulate heat. ◾Inflammation - ignite objects/spontaneous combustion. ◾Pyrotransportation - explode self and reform. ◾Biokinesis - harness energy from fire to heal minor wounds. ◾Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. ◾Golem Creation - make golems out of flames. Often in the form of hell hounds. |skills = Running Speed, Quick Wit |weapon = Most likely her fists |strength = Speed, Gymnastic Skills |weakness = Climbing, Strength |been = N/A |quote2 = "Wake up determined. Go to bed satisfied." |bedroom = Burgundy Walls and Cream Furniture, matching the flag of Denmark |pet = A grey cat named Frankie, who can be a bit skittish. |possessions = Cat, Fire Amulet, Leather Jacket |likes = Proving others wrong, Skateboarding |dislikes = The color pink, anything girly (especially gossiping) |colour = Black, or Dark Purple |music = Rock, Alternative |food = Grilled Cheese. Classic |animal = Cats |book = Heroes of Olympus Series |quote3 = "First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win." |drink = Whiskey, because why not? |song = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEch2Zdq7b0 Kamelot - Veil of Elysium |movie = Mad Max: Fury Road |sport = Running, or Boxing |model = Brianna Hildebrand |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Black, but it's a buzzcut |height = 5'4 |weight = 120lbs |ethnicity = Danish |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 6.5 |voice = Tough |body = Short, but lanky |mental = Generally Stable |disorders = N/A |medical = N/A |more images = |mother = Amelia Mikkelsen (nee Edan) |father = Xavier Mikkelsen |siblings = Pietro Mikkelsen (older brother), Alexander Mikkelsen (older brother) |home = Copenhagen, Denmark |earliest = Her dad tickling her, and giggling |best = Beating Alexander in an arm-wrestling competition |kiss = Uhh...nah |love = N/A |nicknames = Rory |native = Danish, but can speak English |flaw = Too sarcastic, tends to draw people away |fears = Being vulnerable |hobbies = Showing off her wit, playing with her cat |motto = "I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." |won't = Do ANYTHING girly |admires = Her brothers |influenced = Her dad |crisis = Use her wit to figure out what to do |problems = Drives through them |change = Depends |alignment = Neutral |quote4 = "Treat her like a queen and she'll treat you like a king. But treat her like a game, and she'll show you how it's played." |bad = Using sarcasm, driving people away |sleep = Normal |attitude = Generally sarcastic and witty |talents = Her intelligence, or her one-liners |social = Sarcasm kinda drives this down for Rory |cheated = Nah |strangers = A witty girl with a savage personality |lover = At first, difficult to like, but eventually opens up. Intriguing, but also complex and challenging, making dating even more entertaining |friends = Someone who seems small, but has the sarcasm to pack a punch |familyp = A rebel who fights with not just her hands, but her mouth. |first impression = Very sarcastic, but smart |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = |file2 = Rory_GIF_1.gif |file2 size = 125px |file3 = Rory_2.jpg |file3 size = 250px}} Category:Female Category:TWD's Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Royalty Category:Knight Category:16 Year Olds